Compressor units in dynamic compressors, especially in turbocompressors, have to be centered in close fits. A fit which is formed insufficiently close results in the clearances which are required between rotating components, such as the rotor in particular, and fixed components, such as the housing of the compressor unit, not being able to be formed as sufficiently close as is required for a sufficiently high efficiency.